A shot in love
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: Conrad have feelings that overwhelms him, Shori have feelings that overpower him..Will they make it together as a couple? Oneshot fic and a MPREG. established couple. Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara maou.


Disclaimer: I lilmisscrazywithyaoi would like to admit that Kyou Kara Maou and its character is not mine. Especially Yuuram.

Thoughts: I had written this story 2 years ago but I did not submit it until now..cause i thought this fic was a crap and I need to reassure myself..Anyway my mom had me "advising" to get a real job as you all know im a tutor and that ain't bringing enough food to the table..but if i get a job the amount of time to write would be less..haiz ..im in a dilema...

* * *

It's been a while that Yuuri confessed his love to his beloved fiance and now they were planning their wedding so that they can be united as usual Yuuri was busy with his kingly duties and the marriage paperwork that he could not even see,touch or even have a conversation with his beloved. The only time he see his beloved is during night time. Mostly both of them just drift off to sleep as they were busy with their duties. But Yuuri was not the kind of person to turn his back when someone came up to him and ask for help. And that is what Yuuri is doing now advising someone and helping a certain bodyguard of his of his personal problems.

"Umm, Heika do you have a moment? I need your help with something," said Conrad.

"It's Yuuri,Conrad sure I have a moment, what's up," reply Yuuri.

"I got this certain feelings for someone. It's like when this person is around me, i'm all weak and speechless and when they is in danger, I would not hesitate to forsake my responsibilty to protect and save them. This person comes from a very prestigious and noble background and i'm just a mere half-human and half-mazoku and i'm worried that this person do not have the same feelings as i is this feelings?

"That Conrad is called love. You are in love with the said person. Who is the lucky person?" asked Yuuri.

"That is the problem Yuuri. I'm in love with your brother, Shori.

Four days before Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding, Yuuri transported the whole Shibuya family to Shin Makoku to witness his wedding and union to the love of his life. Yuuri made sure that he make a good full use of the opportunity given to bring Shori and Conrad together as a couple. And so with the help of Wolf, both of them made a plan. That is for Yuuri to ask and know more about Shori preferences of a lover and for Wolfram to convince Conrad to confess his feelings to his crush.

"Emm, Shori would you mind answering some of my question?"

"No i don't mind."

"What do you look for in a lover?"

"Kind, reliable, easy to communicate."

"So you are bi? What if the person appear in front of you, what will you feel?"

"My heart will start to beat faster, I will break out in sweats and suddenly my cheeks will go hot and red"

"Oh and have you found that person yet?"

"Yes i have and that's enough of the twenty questions "

"And that was his answer, conrad, im sorry"

"It's not your fault. I was too late confessing, now he had his love, I should forget about him and move on.

"If only's there's something i can do"

AROUND THE ROYAL GARDEN

"Something on your mind, Shori?"

"Ya. things at home"

"Is it about your girlfriend?"

"I see Yuuri had told you. What did he told you about?"

"He said that your lover is someone who could make you break into sweats, heartbeat goes faster and make you blush furiously."

"Yes but I doubt they have the same feeling as i am."

"To me, if you are feeling that way then you have to tell them so that it is fair for you and that person"

"Then will you accept if i do this?"

Kisses Conrad on the lips.

"I have loved you conrad since the first time we met.I loved you more than anybody in this world."

"I...i'm sorry Shori!"

"It's okay Conrad .I'm fine i totally understand!! You like the orange haired guy right?"

"Yozak?"  
"Oh i see..I totally understand Conrad.I gotta go!"

ROYAL COUPLE ROOM

"WHAT!! You did what?"

"I said I was sorry. Did i do something wrong?"

"Of course, you you're sorry means you reject him and you don't like him."

"Maa,maa wolf. maybe shori did not think like that. What did he do next?"

"He ask me whether i like Yozak and i was shocked by it."  
"Oh no, then niisan thought that you like yozak judging by your must be broken. You got to confess Conrad!"

After the wedding ceremony

"i'm glad they are united as one"

"Me ,too. I guess i'm alone as Yuuri already have someone"

"Look shori, i didn't mean..."

"I know conrad. im going back to earth tomorrow. I wish you and your lover happiness and best wishes. When you do get married do invite me to your wedding, you wouldn't mind that do you?"

"No.."

"Then good bye Conrad."

At the Fountain

"Are you sure shori? You don't want to stay behind for a few days?"

"Gomen yuuri. I have to return, there are many things to do."

"Then please take care of yourself niisan."

"I will wolf-chan. I'm ready yu-chan."

"Wait!"

"Conrad what are you doing with your luggage?"

"Because of this...."

Kisses shori and lightly slap on the right cheek.

"I don't want my fiance to go around cheating."

"Conrad?"

"I love you Shori, with all my heart and soul"

"Then let's be off to Earth!"

TWO YEARS LATER

"Maa, Sora you need to sit still darling. Yuuri, please tell your son!"

"Now, now Sora listen to your Hahauhe says!"

"I wonder how Conrad is handling his?"

"I'm sure he's fine. After all he's the Earth Maou spouse.I'm sure Shori take good care of both of them.

"But it seems like niisan is the one worrying. Conrad looks really calm for someone who is giving birth soon"

"I just can't believe that he is pregnant. His baby will be good and kind like him"

"Hennachoko are you saying i birth bad children?"

"Darling You give birth to the most beloved children i could ever hope for in my life."

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: It's done!!!!! FINALLY!! i was about to doze off when typing this story...Urhh im so tired.. PLEASE review..and good night...


End file.
